


Cougar's Gift

by Cougars_catnip, joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Art Complement for Heartlines, Fan Art, Losers_Big_Bang_2013, M/M, Team Gypsy Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar's mating gift to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cougar's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heartlines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961040) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 



> The necklace is made from leather, hammered and heat patinaed copper, carved bone and tiger eye. The pendent is pewter. 
> 
> Photography by Matthew Woodyard.


End file.
